1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to semiconductor apparatuses having optical connections between at least two components.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As data transmission speeds between a central processing unit (CPU) and a main memory module increase, the number of memory modules (e.g., dual inline memory modules (DIMMs)) connected to a single CPU decreases. The number of memory modules is limited because signal integrity may be reduced by impedance mismatch generated when electrical signals are transmitted using various modules. In one example, with respect to a double date rate three (DDR3) memory module, two DIMMs may be connected to a single CPU using conventional electrical connections.